elephants grave
by modern-wonder
Summary: Hero's never come home alive. They fight with the worlds burden on their shoulder's, creating happy endings, knowing that they will never have one too. All hero's are buried in their elephants graves, marked by time, sealed by destiny, right alongside their enemies! disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights are belonging to Misashi Kishimoto.


Elephants grave

_There are some days in which I've told myself to just lie in bed and will away the pain. These moments were my weakness, they were the monsters under the bed for me and I had only enough strength to push them away, not destroying them-never for long._

LLL

The sounds of battle seemed small, almost lifeless compared towards two lone figures, both filled with emotion that only prevails on the field of war and battle.

Blue eyes met introverted red and black, the imperfect match to the equally imperfect combatants. Neither would give ground that was not earned, that was not forced in the mutual dance of rage and grudging respect. A dance as old as time and as powerful as the earth were it takes it's place.

Yin and Yang, the two forces battled for a bitter harmony, locked together for the Shinigami to embrace, for neither enemy feared that end.

Blonde hair that once shined for the sun, was caked in blood and dirt that not even the rain that fell could wash away. The orange outfit that once was worn in defiance to the stares of hate, now hung in shreds around the feminine body that was wracked in tears and blood.

A soft sigh seemed to slice the air and time appeared frozen, pink lips that had once smiled or formed the names of countless justu, tugged down at the corners-pulled by the sadness as blue eyes watched their once friend and comrade stand shakily to his feet.

War was nameless, and indifferent to the struggle of those who fought against it.

"Sasuke!" the name was whispered, the soft voice colored by the harsh crackling of blood in the young women's lungs, each breath labored and punctuated by random gasps. Yet, if anyone was to hear they would have heard the raw fiery spirit and conviction that flowed like a torrent of molten rock. She would not give up.

"Naru", the unbidden word fell like pebbles from a canyon wall, gravity circled heavily, the world seemed to fluctuate, time was still.

So many years, so many hours and the fight was finally winding down! But it wasn't that simple, it never was before-so why should now be any different. A single leaf floated from out of nowhere, spiraling down in front of the two beings-it was the clock that continued to measure the expectancy of their life's, and it was moving oh so gracefully.

"Here we are, Sasuke. This will only end when we both die, we cannot fight a losing battle. Tch, stupid teme, do you now finally understand, do you?"

The young women sighed, her tone had not been one of desperation, merely silent observation and resigned acceptance. She knew she would die in this battle, she had lost to much blood and was too exhausted to really do damage. But if push comes to shove, then she could find in herself to pull a miracle out of her ass and end this game of cat and mouse. Soon it would all be over.

"Dobe, you really have gotten stronger, but you've lost even more blood then I have. How can you preach about forgetting revenge and yet you abandoned your friends to come after me?"

She grinned and he smirked, well they didn't have much time left, hell there was no time like the present to bitch about the past. Back when they had both been on the same team with a fangirl and a porn-obsessed, chronically late sensei. Those were the days when everything seemed hard and complicated, like they had been living on the knifes edge. Compared to now though, it was the lazy days of their lives, the soft wind to the tornado, and they only wished to go back home.

The leaf touched the ground-soaked in blood, sweat and tears.

Two beings-a young konoichi with a happy shit-eating grin and a brooding male

shinobi with a razor smirk, dashed towards destiny that they had fought tooth and nail to overcome, to reach this outcome and to die for the good of their world.

Blood spurted from torn flesh, no longer able to be sucked up by the rags they wore, as jutsu's flew from hands and mouths, gathering strength and causing massive amounts of damage to the valley and to each other. No words were spoken, there was no need, not when it was all going to end. Sweat poured off the bodies making the ground slick and causing the mud to darken to black. The air carried the smells of death and lightning, it smelt like a personal war among the senses. Who would win?

Clouds of smoke covered the valley, caused by the fires from katon jutsu's and the Kage Bushins from Naru limiting sight to a crawl.

And that's when it came to an end!

"Rasengan"

"Chidori"

A white light filled the valley, encompassing the two fighters. It lasted mere minutes but to both Naru and Sasuke, it was the equivalent to five eternities.

Two figures laid side by side, blood sluggishly oozing out of mangled flesh and sweat dripping down the sides of their faces. Both where looking up at the sky, both were lost in thought. They slowly brought the hands together until they clasped them. Blood mixing with blood, sweat mixing with sweat. Two tears made their ways down the hidden paths of their faces.

"Nice night, eh Sasuke"

"Yeah it is"

One blonde women grinned as a laugh bubbled to her lips. 'Sasuke, you are such a prick'

Naru looked up at the sky just in time to watch the sunrise. She knew Sasuke was dead and she would be soon as well, yet the moment truly needed someone to witness its birth, to validate its existence.

Naru closed her eyes as the sun peeked over the purple mountains in the distance, shining it's orange light on the new day. Naru felt Sasuke's voice near her ear, and smiled.

"_Come on Dobe, it's time to go!_"

One heart bled out a beat once more, before all was still.

Two birds flew out from the trees heading towards the horizon over the war torn lands, leaving behind two shinobis that smiled even after they laid in their elephant grave!


End file.
